Between the Bars
by LovelyNessPotter
Summary: "Y recuerda que dolía. Mirarlo a él dolía." Songfic basado en la música de Elliot Smith.


Nota: esto salió luego de ver por quinta vez la pelicula "Stuck in love", se las recomiendo, es muy buena. Y aquí otro Scorse, no estoy muy orgullosa del resultado pero ojalá les guste, disfruten.

Ah, y la música es "Between the Bars" de Elliot Smith, tambien se las recomiendo escuchar.

* * *

**_Drink up, baby_********_,  
stay up all night  
The things you could do,  
you won't but you might  
The potential you'll be  
that you'll never see  
The promises you'll only make_**

Terminó otra botella de whisky de fuego mientras sonoramente hacía que la botella vacía golpease la barra en la que se encontraba. Sola, vacía y sobretodo desolada. No solamente le habían roto el corazón otra vez, le habían destrozado para siempre la esperanza de encontrar alguien que valiese. Porque no existía, para Rose Weasley no existía esa clase de hombre.

En silencio prometió que la siguiente botella la tomaría en nombre de él, del rubio que le quitaba el sueño por las noches y de día la atormentaba porque no podía mirarlo sin que le doliera. Mirarlo a él le dolía.

**Drink up with me now  
and forget all about  
The pressure of days,  
do what I say  
And I'll make you okay  
and drive them away  
The images stuck in your head**

Una y otra vez la imagen de unos ojos grises riéndose de ella taladran su cabeza. Dio un largo sorbo del Ron que ahora tomaba y golpeó la barra con un puño imaginando que era la cabeza del imbécil. Todavía tenía que soportarlo quien sabe cuánto tiempo más, sintiendo como la presión en su pecho al sentir sus ojos sobre ella la consumían.

Y aún alcoholizada ninguna sola palabra dicha por él se borraba. Era como una condena. Y todas las imágenes en su mente lo confirmaban. Era una pobre desgraciada condenada a recordar para siempre.

**People you've been before  
that you don't want around  
anymore, that push and shove  
and won't bend to your will  
I'll keep them still**

Había cambiado todo por él. Su familia, sus amigos y hasta su propia dignidad. Y se había convertido en tantas personas que ni ella misma sabía quién era ahora. Y no quería eso otra vez, quería alejarlas para siempre.

El repetitivo sonido de un par de zapatos golpeando impacientemente el piso perforaron su cabeza. Le dolía como mil demonios. Sin embargo el sonido no se detenía, la persona que perturbaba el silencio del bar solitario estaba justo detrás de ella. Y era capaz de lanzarle una maldición.

-¿PODRÍAS DETENERTE?- gritó, aun concentrada en su quinto vaso de tequila, lo terminó con un sorbo y giró para mirar al estúpido que la molestaba.

-Como quieras- su cabello platinado brillaba aún con la poca luz cerca de la barra. Ni siquiera esperó a que ella volviese a gritarle, simplemente tomó asiento en la butaca de al lado y ordenó otra botella de whisky.

**Drink up, baby,  
look at the stars  
I'll kiss you again  
between the bars  
Where I'm seeing you there  
with your hands in the air  
Waiting to finally be caught**

Ignoró olímpicamente su mano a centímetros de la suya. Ignoró el cosquilleo que sintió cuando él se acercó a ella, con la mezcla de alcohol y perfume varonil llenando sus pulmones. Fue capaz de ignorar también la mano de él subiendo por su espalda, pero no fue capaz de pasar desapercibido sus labios en su cuello. Y le siguió el juego, una vez más, borracha y olvidando toda promesa hecha contra él.

-No quiero salir lastimada- sus ojos vidriosos y rojos, producto de cinco botellas de alcohol, se reflejaron en los grises y fríos de él, que sin querer la atrapaban otra vez.

-No te lastimaré.-

Otra promesa borracha. Cedió ante sus labios sobre los suyos y a su mano acariciando sus mejillas, limpiando las lagrimas que involuntariamente caían de sus ojos.

**Drink up one more time  
and I'll make you mine  
Keep you apart,  
deep in my heart  
Separate from the rest,  
where I like you the best  
And keep  
the things you forgot**

Y ahí estaba otra vez, enroscando sus piernas tras su espalda y besándolo casi con violencia, en medio de su desordenado departamento y con escasa ropa en sus cuerpos.

Su tacto quemaba a cada caricia que le daba. Arqueaba su espalda y gemía, porque solo eso podía hacer mientras su deplorable estado de borracha le desinhibía. Otra vez le perdonaba, otra vez se convertía por él, olvidaba toda promesa hecha en un bar a mitad de la noche.

**The people you've been before  
that you don't want around  
anymore, that push and shove  
and won't bend to your will  
I'll keep them still**

Despertó desorientada. Recogió sus cosas en medio de la oscuridad de la madrugada y clavó su mirada en el muchacho que aún dormía a su lado, con el pecho descubierto y notorias marcas rojas en este, dejadas por ella en medio de la desesperación de sus actos.

Una lagrima se deslizó lentamente por su mejilla. Se vistió en la penumbra y abandonó su departamento. Al llegar a su habitación, se miró al espejo y fingió una sonrisa.

Una foto vieja de ellos dos pegada en una esquina. Cuando él era Scorpius Malfoy y ella todavía era Rose Weasley. Pero ya ambos no eran los mismos, ella dejó atrás a aquella Rose, y el dejó atrás a Scorpius.

Y recuerda que dolía. Mirarlo a él dolía.


End file.
